Out of Place
by HimitsuXHimitsu
Summary: OMGOMG im BACK formerly known as Angel Suzuka 13. an old geezer, a beach, switching souls, a haunted bathhouse for xmas, a festival, and a screaming sakura. SasukeXOC
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes (NOT AN INFRACTION RIGHT?!) – I wish I could make this a 'you' fic… but I can't because ffnet said I can't and ffnet must hate me. I don't see what's wrong with it an all…but as long as ffnet continues to restrain my imagination…it's going to have to be in third person. This is my second fic, my first was a 'you' fic so it went up in flames.. this is not…enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not, not, not, not, not own Naruto P

The day had passed and night passed over the village of Konoha. Stars twinkled in the sky and the moon hovered overhead, glowing in mystical splendor. Most of the village inhabitants were asleep, including most of Team 7. Kakashi, asleep facedown in his still open Icha Icha Paradise book; Sakura asleep hugging her pillow dreaming of the day that Sasuke would tell her he loved her, a day that would never come; Naruto asleep, dreaming of hot bowls of ramen and chasuu mein. But in the lone Uchiha Mansion, one boy laid on his bed, unable to reach the shores of sleep. Uchiha Sasuke, the Uchiha tragedy had happened long ago, but not long enough for him to forget, it would never be long enough for him to ease the pain and suffering; he could never be at rest.

Sasuke tried to sleep but couldn't and so he slipped out from under his covers and went into his parents' room. He hadn't been in there for years…not since the accident. Their room was richly but sensibly furnished, with a beautifully carved dresser, chairs that were of fine craftsmanship, a lovely lamp, and a large bed, the sheets were blue with the Uchiha Fan in the center. Sasuke went over to the dresser. There was a photo there; it was funny how he had never noticed it before. Even when his parents were alive he seldom entered their sanctuary. He picked up the photo and looked. His father and mother were standing in front of the Konoha gates. His brother was carrying him on his shoulder, true happiness and innocence in both of their faces. It was so long ago. He dared to open his father's dresser and found a set of robes that were unworn. He slid the robes onto him and realized, it was meant for him. It fitted him perfectly; he could see the many fine tiny stitches that held the robes together and could imagine his mother with her head bent over her perfectly stitched work. This was probably meant to be a gift for him. He looked in the full length mirror that was hidden by the drapes of a curtain. It was then when he heard the faint cries.

Two hours earlier…

"I'm leaving" a girl whispered into the house as she stepped outside into the dusk lit streets. She had long straight black hair that reached her waist. She was wearing a dark red Kimono, the same color as her cold eyes. She had a black bag slung over her right shoulder that contained a change of clothing and her precious knife, left to her by her dead parents. It had a beautifully carved silver handle, encrusted with red and white jewels. A woman poked her head out her window, "Taryn, you little bitch, where do you think you're going?!" Taryn frowned and stared down her "stepmother". "I'm leaving." Taryn repeated, the wind blew gently and her hair fluttered behind her. "Oh no you don't!" screamed the woman. She ran outside and tried to grab Taryn's wrist. "Leave me alone!" shouted Taryn as she unsheathed her knife and held it at the woman's neck. The woman fell back, terrified, at either the knife or her dark red eyes that seemed to glow with fury. "You little freak!" Screamed the woman. "Look at you! Who would want a girl with red eyes?! Get back in the house!" Taryn shook her head, feinted to slash at the woman, who screwed her eyes shut, and then fled. Taryn caught the bus and paid the driver with the little savings she had. Dusk had turned into night when the bus driver dropped her off at the edge of a park. The park was beautiful and had a large mountain within it. Taryn ticked off her fingers as she walked, 'Hm... let's see, for a job interview…I'm 14 years old, I finished the first year of high school, had nine years of martial arts training including Wushu club at school, received a fourth degree black belt, was on the archery team at school, excellent at throwing darts and using knives.' She sighed and said out loud, "Maybe I should just join the army or something, it's not like I can do anything with my skills here; my skills are useless here." As soon as she said those words a figure emerged from a tree. Taryn backed up into a fighting stance and unsheathed her knife for the second time that night. The figure was cloaked so that she could not see the figure's face. "_Do you wish to be a shinobi?"_ the figure whispered. Taryn frowned, "A whatta?" "_Shinobi, one that practices ninjitsu, taijutsu, genijutsu?" _the figure persisted. Taryn's frown deepened, "Depends, are you going to kill me?" The figure bent over in laughter, "No, if anything, you will kill yourself." The figure started doing weird hand signs. Confused, Taryn raised the knife threateningly but before she could move there was a blast of light and her head swirled.

Taryn felt herself floating, 'wow this is fun,' she thought sarcastically before she felt herself roughly falling to the floor. "OW!" she yelled, looking around. "Geesh who was that geezer?!!" Taryn tried to stand up, finding herself in an unfamiliar place. "Err…looks like I've gone insane." She said out loud. Taryn continued to try to stand up only to find her ankle, which had been in deep pain for a while was sprained. She dragged herself to a nearby wall and used it to steady herself as she stood up. She kept back tears as she inched herself along, not knowing where to go. She looked at her watch, 'it's been about two hours since I ran away, since I became free,' she thought to herself. There was nothing to do be call for help. Taryn sighed, "Help?" She wasn't used to this, she was usually independent, anytime she got cut or hit or bruised in her training she just picked herself back up and tended to her own wounds; it wasn't like her stepmom was going to help her. "Help?" Taryn tried again, in a rather bored tone. To her amazement _someone_ heard her faint calls. She looked up; there was a dark haired boy in dark blue robes not far from her obviously looking for the source of the calls. "Hey there! Yeah you! Over here! Hello?!" Taryn called out waving her arm at the boy. He turned and saw her and in a second he was in front of her. "Who are you?" frowned the boy. Taryn stared up at him, "I don't know, who are _you?"_ The boy frowned, "Uchiha Sasuke." Taryn seemed thoughtful for a minute, "Hum… that's your real name?" Sasuke nodded. Taryn grinned, "Ok, my name is Taryn, just Taryn, none of that stupid 'Tary' or 'Tare' stuff got it?" Sasuke frowned, _this_ girl that needed _his_ help was being very rude. He had half a mind to just leave her there. Taryn seemed to catch his thoughts, "Oi, sorry Sasuke, kinda in pain here so if you don't mind I'll probably be saying other weird stuff. Can you help me?" Sasuke nodded and offered his arm. Taryn took it and she limped to wherever he was going. Presently they came to a rather small apartment. Sasuke knocked on the door, "Kakashi! Kakashi!" He called out. "What is a 'Kakashi'?" Asked Taryn rather annoyed. They had been knocking and Sasuke had been calling out that name for at least fifteen minutes. "Hn…teacher." Sasuke replied in a monotone. Suddenly the door jerked open and a sleepy looking man poked his head out. "Ah Sasuke, what are you doing up? We have a mission tomorrow." The man said. Sasuke made an obvious glance at Taryn. Taryn looked at Kakashi darkly. Her dark red eyes surprised Kakashi. She reached out and tried to pull the mask down, which made Kakashi jump back in surprise. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't do that." Kakashi frowned. Taryn replied, "How do I know you aren't some convicted criminal that's going to kill me the second this dude here is gone." Kakashi rolled his eyes, "I'm not ok? My name is Hatake Kakashi and I'm a _teacher_." Taryn peeked inside and saw a collection of very disgusting looking books scattered about the room. "…a teacher of what?" She frowned. Kakashi looked back to see what Taryn was talking about. He jumped and in an instant all his precious Icha Icha Paradise Books were put away. Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently. Kakashi stared at Taryn for a while before sighing, "Come on, you can stay with me tonight, we'll talk to the Hokage tomorrow…Sasuke!" Kakashi reached out an arm and grabbed Sasuke who was walking away. "You stay here with us before she has anymore freak outs, ok?" Taryn nodded and entered the apartment with Sasuke following her...tomorrow was going to be a long day.

To be continued!!

Author's notes: sorry so short.. too sleepy do anything including school work eh well…everyone's out of character I know... tra la la la la. Read and Review, Read and Flame, Read and FLY!!!! ……………………………………………Ignore me


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Notes: I'm back! Whee! To my surprise, my fan fic is still here 0,0… I wonder how long I can uphold this streak though… before you know it xT… I could once again be storyless….ok I'm going to shut up now and let you read the story:

Out of Place Chapter two:

Fight Me

The sunlight streamed through old dusty blinds and onto the floor where Taryn was sleeping on mat. She woke up and yawned, rubbing her eyes with her hands. Dazed, she looked around. There were two other mats beside her but they were unoccupied. Taryn looked down at her leg. There was a nasty bruise on her ankle but someone had taken the liberty to bandage and attach a splint to it. Gingerly Taryn raised herself and limped to the next room. She pushed aside the sliding door and found herself staring at, a boy with a fox-like grin staring back. He had yellow spiked hair, whisker-like scars on his cheeks, and was in what seemed like an orange jumpsuit. He had some kind of headband around his forehead. "OHAYO! MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO!" He yelled out ecstatically. Taryn turned around and slid the door back into place in Naruto's face. 'That was freaky,' she thought. She hobbled back to the mat she had slept on earlier and sat down again.

A few moments later the door slid open and people piled into the room; Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto followed by some pink haired girl. Taryn shuddered; pink was one of the school colors at her school. The school that shunned her for her red eyes…the school that had not one friend waiting for her, missing her. The pink haired girl walked up to her, "My name is Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you." Taryn stared back with her red eyes. Sakura backed away from the pair of red eyes that seemed like they could see right into her soul. "My name is Taryn," replied Taryn. "Ano-sa Ano-sa.. Taryn-chan?" wheedled Naruto. "It's Taryn" frowned Taryn. Naruto ignored that and continued, "How did you get red eyes?" Taryn rolled her eyes, "I killed someone with red eyes and stole their eyes." She smirked at everyone's shocked expression. "It's called a joke. I was born with these eyes." Taryn snickered. The tension in the room lowered and they relaxed. "Well Taryn-ku…I mean Taryn," said Kakashi. "Let's go see the Hokage and see what she says about you." Taryn nodded and suddenly realized that she wasn't in her red kimono anymore. She was wearing a t-shirt too many sizes too large and her slightly spandex dark red shorts that she wore under her kimono. "Where are my clothes?" asked Taryn rather menacingly. Sakura hurried and fetched them. Taryn snatched the kimono and held it to her bosom, the kimono was hand made and worn by her real mother, who died when she was about 8. Her mother was the only one that ever accepted that her eyes were red, her father did not and refused to give her his surname. She went into a separate room and dressed into her kimono. Then she brushed her long black hair until it shined and put it up in a bun using two long silver needles that she pulled out of her bag.

The sun was shining brighter outside. The five of them walked in a horizontal line. Taryn tried not to laugh out loud when Sakura tried to latch herself to Sasuke's arm. She silenced a laugh but not before Sasuke heard her. He frowned and shook Sakura off. On the way there Kakashi explained to Taryn about the life of a shinobi and how it took hard work and dedication. He was interrupted by Naruto excitedly pointing out a man with dark brown hair tied high in a ponytail at the ramen bar eating ramen. The five of them stopped at the ramen bar. "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called out. Iruka smiled and waved. He waved a hand toward Taryn, "Who is this?" Kakashi smiled underneath his mask as he watched Taryn turn slightly pink at the attention. "This is Taryn, she's new here." Taryn nodded as if to consent to the crude explanation. "Ne ne," shouted Naruto. "Can we stop for ramen? Can we?!" Kakashi looked up at the position of the sun, "Well, it's getting close to noon so I guess we can." The five of them sat down at the bar. Taryn was focusing on Kakashi, waiting for him to remove his mask to eat. Sasuke smirked, "Don't bother. He eats so fast that if you blink you'll miss it." "Then I won't blink," retorted Taryn, without breaking her steady gaze. Kakashi looked at Taryn who stared back defiantly. "Well what do you want to eat?" asked Kakashi. Taryn shrugged, "I'm not hungry." In secret Taryn was starving. She hadn't eaten anything for days. Her stepmother called it punishment for starting a fight at school but she wasn't going to take charity. Iruka shook his head and sighed, "You're too skinny Taryn-chan." Taryn looked at him with daggers in her eyes. "It's Taryn, just Taryn." She said gritting her teeth. Taryn looked back at Naruto, seeing that Kakashi didn't even order yet. Naruto had finished three bowls already and was starting on a fourth one. Sakura was eating some kind of Udon and Sasuke wasn't eating either. Taryn looked back at Kakashi as he was handed his bowl of noodles. She didn't blink. Kakashi noticed her staring at him and so he turned his back on her and ate in a flash. 'Damn it,' thought Taryn. She got up and started walking away. "Where are you going?!" Asked Kakashi. "I'm going to go take a walk around this weirdo place for a bit ok? I'll figure out where the Hokage is later." Taryn replied as she walked off. Sakura had finished her meal and she was daintily wiping her mouth. She always did everything extremely well mannered and girl-like when Sasuke was around. She eagerly turned to see if he was watching and to her dismay he was following Taryn. "Eh?! Sasuke-kun! You're not going to eat?!" she called out, hoping for a response... there was none.

Taryn walked and walked, her senses taking in everything, how the village looked, the sounds of children playing and shopkeepers yelling out prices, the smell of food being cooked. Presently she stopped by a park and saw a tree. 'Now, how do I get up there?' thought Taryn. Without a second thought, she jumped onto a lower branch. All that training in martial arts and such didn't go to waste after all. It wasn't until after a while she realized that Sasuke was standing on a higher branch of the same tree and staring at her. She looked up, her dark red eyes narrowed slightly, "Yes can I help you?" Sasuke jumped down to the branch she was on. "Fight me." Sasuke said firmly. Taryn frowned, "Well, it seems to me that Kakashi still has a whole bunch of stuff about charra or something, and jutsus and stuff so it won't be much fun, unless you only use weapons and don't use any of that magic stuff." Sasuke nodded, "Fight me using weapons only." Taryn grinned slyly, "Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Sasuke merely looked bored. 'Guess not' thought Taryn to herself. She then looked at him, "Well I'm going to need weapons you know." Just that moment Naruto came running up, "Hey you guys whatcha doing?" "Naruto lend me your weapons ok?" Naruto, confused, flung his shuriken holster and kunai pouch at her. Taryn fingered the weapons. "Um…what is this, don't you have any swords or something? Or a bow and arrow maybe?" Naruto shook his head. Taryn sighed, 'Guess this'll just have to do. I guess the kunai are like darts and er, the shuriken, ninja stars I can cope with it.' Sasuke and Taryn jumped off the tree and stood twenty feet apart from each other. A wind blew through, Taryn let down her hair and it fluttered behind her. Sasuke reached for a shuriken and smirked. Naruto called out, "BEGIN!"

To be continued…

Author's Notes: yea yea.. it's a bore for now.. plot hasn't thickened yet and no romance, no adventure really and no action yet…haha but there will be! I PROMISE! I actually have a good reason why I'm writing all crappy, I walked into a wall today while reading my manga . eh well... read and review... although since ur already down here that probably meant u already read it right? Right right? Ok yea well it wouldn't kill you to review right? (Unless you have a mutant computer that will eat you if you review which you don't… most likely…)


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Notes: here we go again.. now there's actually gonna be some romance with hints of SakuXher-own-retardness haha just kidding all you Sakura fans!

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Naruto, I know I don't own Naruto; ya think ffnet maybe knows that I don't own Naruto?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ouch that's Gotta Hurt

Chapter Three

Taryn steadied herself (remember her ankle is still in a splint) and put her left foot back. She drew out from her bag her long knife she had threatened her stepmother with before. She pointed it at Sasuke, wrist up, the knife hung flexibly in her skilled hands. Sasuke reached down for his shuriken. One false move and the other would know. Naruto watched in great anticipation. The wind blew harder and leaves swirled around each opponent's feet.

Suddenly both of them jumped up, perfectly in sync. It was as if it was a choreographed ballet; Taryn slashed out and Sasuke jumped back to dodge it, throwing his shuriken at her. She used her knife and skillfully stuck it perfectly into the center of all the shuriken that Sasuke had chucked. Taryn started moving in a circle around Sasuke, he blinked. All of the sudden there were many Taryns all moving in a circle.

Sasuke snarled, "I thought you can't use jutsus! Bunshin no jutsu is not allowed!"

All of the Taryns continued to move rapidly all replying in one voice, "What the hell is Bunshin no jutsu? This is a hard practiced skill that assassins use; I read it in a book. It doesn't take any charra."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "It's chakra."

The Taryns ignored him and continued to move, faster and faster. Then she struck out. Sasuke jumped in the air but received a flying butterfly kick from Taryn.

'Thank you wushu club,' grinned Taryn to herself.

Sasuke fell to the floor and landed on his feet. He placed a Kunai between his teeth and held a kunai in each hand. Taryn waved her sword, an invitation. Sasuke charged. He struck, left, right, and then with his head. Taryn dodged the left blow and countered the right blow, but the blow from the kunai in his mouth hit her shoulder, leaving a large gash. Taryn frowned feinted a kick and while Sasuke was dodging the fake kick, she appeared behind him and struck him with her fist,

"HAMMER! HAHA!" Yelled Taryn. She landed a few feet away from him and took off her kimono; Sasuke gingerly picked himself up, his sharingan eyes now in place. Underneath the kimono was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt made of spandex which outlined her perfectly trained body. Her red blood was in deep contrast with the white cloth. She also had dark red shorts on, that was held by an extremely big black belt (as in its width) with a big gold buckle. The belt had a dark red dragon on it with the Japanese words for "strength and love" on it. Sasuke's pale skin tinged slightly pink.

Taryn frowned and held up her kimono and shrieked: her mother's kimono had a slit in it where Sasuke had hit her. Taryn's eyes seemed to glow with anger as she charged with her knife out. Sasuke's mouth became dry with fear as he readied himself, 'her eyes, they changed and her face, it's so different, she's dangerous in this state!'

Taryn lashed out, striking Sasuke again and again. Although he managed to black most of her attacks, some still hit home. One hour later, both were panting, Sasuke was covered in his blood. Cuts and bruises claimed his fair skin. Taryn fell to her knees, wincing at her ankle: she had been to rough on it. Her eyes calmed and she reverted to her cold emotionless self.

Naruto ran to her from the spot where he was half hiding from her and half watching the match. He helped her up. Taryn looked over at Sasuke, she froze, 'those red eyes.' (Sharingan of course) Kakashi suddenly appeared clapping. Sasuke looked away angrily.

"Well, Sasuke if you're wondering why your Sharingan wasn't really helping, it's because half of it, the half that hit you, is her own style."

Sakura, who was with Kakashi, screamed at the bloody Sasuke and ran to him, pulling out gauze pads and a roll of bandages. She started to bandage Sasuke up who took the bandages and roughly stated his thanks before he walked away. Taryn was being wound up by Kakashi who insisted he should do it for her.

"PERVERT!" Shouted Taryn. "HAMMER!"

Kakashi felt his head smash into the ground. Taryn bandaged herself up, she was good at this since she had always been doing this herself, grabbed her bag, and followed Sasuke.

Taryn was growing more and more worried by the second. She was running quickly, following the trail of blood that Sasuke must have left behind. Ominous clouds swirled in the sky, threatening to crash and pour rain any minute. Taryn wondered if the rest of the people were following her, 'no, they're probably taking Kakashi to his house, he's gonna be out for a while; I hit him harder than I hit Sasuke.'

Finally it began to rain as the clouds promised. The rain was cold and icy, 'it must be almost winter' shivered Taryn. "Sasuke! Oi DUDE WHERE ARE YOU?!" Taryn called out, but she received no response. It began to hail (a/n: have you ever been hit by hail? I have, it hurts, a LOT…maybe I'm just accident prone).

"Ow," frowned Taryn, shielding her face from the hail. Suddenly she saw a figure lying on the ground. She ran over and just as she expected, Sasuke. He was breathing hard, wincing from the downpour of hail. Taryn groaned and mentally slapped herself , 'why am I helping him again?' Another voice awoke in the back of her head, 'uh, 'cause you did this to him…no duh?'

Taryn sighed and tried to make her voice warmer, "Uh, Sasuke? You ok?" Sasuke didn't reply but instead coughed up blood. Taryn rolled her eyes and straining, lifted him up piggy-back style and proceeded to the nearest shelter, almost crying out in pain from her ankle. They were hiding in the shelter of a big oak. Taryn put him down rather roughly and she heard a small yelp. She twisted her frown into a strained smile, which was very creepy looking, and asked, "Sasuke, are you ok?" No response.

Suddenly lightning and thunder cracked in the sky. Taryn whined, "Damn it, now we can't be under the trees." She once again picked up Sasuke and proceeded to move, the hail was so thick now that it took all she could to trudge through it without slipping. It was then when she saw a small opening. "A CAVE!" She grinned and hurried toward it. She crawled in first and then dragged Sasuke in after her. The cave was much larger than the opening. It was cold though, and Icicles hung from the ceiling.

Too tired to move anymore, Taryn plopped down next to Sasuke. 'Great,' she thought. 'He's still bleeding.' She searched him, which made him give a feeble growl, and found the bandages that Sakura gave him. Taryn supported him as she removed his shirt and took out ointment from her bag. She started to apply it on his wounds and he snarled, it stung, bad. Taryn rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a baby." Sasuke stayed silent after that, wincing only occasionally, biting his lip from the pain. Taryn finished bandaging him and reached for his shirt, which she had flung aside unknowingly into a large puddle of ice water. Sasuke shivered.

Taryn didn't know how to tell him about his shirt. 'Yeah sure I'll just say, 'hey, yeah your shirt? I dropped it in ice, and you'll probably die because of me.' Taryn thought to herself. She bit her bottom lip, "Sorry mom." She took out her mother's kimono and helped Sasuke to wear it. She even took the liberty of tying the sash around him. 'He's pretty.' She thought, '…wtf am I thinking?!' Sasuke did indeed look very handsome, the rain had flattened his hair and he was pale from the cold and blood loss.

Taryn shivered, she was still in her thin spandex shirt and shorts. She rummaged in her pack and found a box of matches, she had taken them from her chemistry class back home. She looked and the only paper she could find was her money from back home, which was no use here. "I'm burning money, this day couldn't get worse." Said Taryn out loud. Outside the wind howled and blew into the small opening.

Taryn shivered, "Ok maybe it can." She made a pile with her paper money and lit the pile; the small fire wouldn't last long. Then what would they do for warmth? Taryn suddenly remembered watching the discovery channel saying how animals had thick fur to survive the winter and huddled together for warmth. 'We don't have fur, how is that supposed to help us,' Taryn questioned herself.

"Huddled together…" she said to herself. "NO WAY. UH UH! I AM NOT THAT DESPERATE!" Sasuke shivered again. She touched one hand to his forehead, 'He's freezing!' Taryn didn't want to, she _really_ _really_ didn't want to, but Sasuke needed warmth and so did she. Taryn panicked, "I have GOT to make a decision right now…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be continued…

Author's Notes: Muahaha aren't I evil leaving you here?! Btw sorry for the _horrible_ fight scene III that sucked. Not enough romance…the next chappie!!! Ok anyways read and review if you want me to post more up, I'm getting kinda lazy and sleepy now…


End file.
